User talk:Shemy
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Shemy! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS. Enterprise NCC-1701-E Schematics page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 15:33, 6 April 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Articles Please make sure an article does not already exist before creating one, as USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)--31dot 15:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Please review the image use policy, as personal fan-created images are not permitted.--31dot 16:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Again, fan-created images are considered personal images which are not permitted. I have given you a short temporary block, but if you post here that you are aware of our policies I will lift it.--31dot 12:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :hi Hi. Do you understand our image use policy? If you do I will end your block early.--31dot 12:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :i dont understand it im new to memory alpha and i dont know what fanon means :could u end my block i will read the image policy :i have just read the image policy and i understand :are u online :i didnt create the image i found it on google :i will not do it again You should be able to read it here regardless of being blocked or not, however I will lift it shortly and keep it off if you demonstrate that you understand it. There are two things you should know: 1) The images you have uploaded are not official images, and have been created by fans or people who have not worked on Star Trek. These are considered personal images, which are not allowed. 2) Images must have a use in the main encyclopedia, and cannot be used just on userpages. I would take some time to look at the images we have here and see if there are some that you could use instead.--31dot 13:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :thank you, when will the block be removed? Already done.--31dot 13:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :is my profile picture a fanon image That map that you had today was, yes. We have thousands of pictures here, many of which are used by others as images on their userpages. To give you a tip, please sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~ or the Signature button, which is above the area where you type your post. --31dot 13:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) where do i get proper images is the picture of united federation of planets a fanon image :All of our images are found within the pages here. They are organized several ways. If you want the Federation logo, you can use the one displayed at United Federation of Planets. --31dot 13:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC)